


Slip Through Your Hands

by Rt37



Category: Dancetale AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rt37/pseuds/Rt37
Summary: In a tight-knit and wary community of monsters, music has been all but stripped out from their lives and, by proxy, their optimism stolen by the rough world of humans. So what will happen to the human woman who wonders her way within?





	1. Chapter 1

The door clattered shut, and her shoes slipped from her feet as she stumbled into the living room. Keys jangled and clinked against the coffee table, and she was quick to pop into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Tea made and appropriate amounts of cream added, she slinked her way back into the dark room.

Her knees met the old grey sofa, and she cozied up into her familiar corner as she sipped on the hot beverage. The steam floated in wisps in front of her face, the slow warmth juxtaposing perfectly against the sight of outside. Water pelted down in a soft shower, the only noise in the apartment the soft plunking noises of rainfall, and the stifled breathing from her stuffy nose.

It had been a tad bit too much for her to handle.

The people, all jarring against one another, people talking and hollering, she could barely hear the music enough to enjoy the reason she’d gone in the first place.

But she was safe now, she reminded herself. Now it was silent, and the soft smell of rainfall and tea enraptured her senses and sent tingles of wonder down to the tips of her toes.  
She curled them, tucking her elbows into her lap and sipping languidly on her tea.

Freeing one of her hands, she pulled her phone from her pocket, a song from her escapade to the club stuck in her head. Maybe she could find it if she could only remember the words-

Ah! There it was. ‘ _Slip_ ’, and it even had its own choreography? Goodness, the world was spoiling her tonight, she thought. She hummed along as she watched, her body twitching this way and that as she watched the dancers move and weave around the screen. Her skin grew gooseflesh and she shuddered at the emotion in the song, in the way the two grabbed onto one another -reaching and stretching in ways she was intimate with long ago.

_Dun-Dun-Dun_

Her tea splashed itself onto her hoodie, burning her slightly as it seeped in, and her heart thudded loudly in her ears.

_Calm down spazz,_ she reprimanded herself, _it’s just the door._

Carefully putting her cup down onto a coaster, she nervously made her way to the door, absentmindedly noting that the rain had come to a stop, and the soft smell of petrichor violated her house as she swept the door open slowly.

* * *

Sans had begrudgingly acquiesced to his brother’s pleas after the fiftieth time Pap asked him to greet their new neighbor.

Normally, Sans was completely fine with allowing Papyrus to meet their neighbors and make friends on his own, but it seemed this time that the more boisterous skelebro was having quite the issue with even catching a glimpse of the human.

And that had been the lynchpin, really.

All of the other tenants in their apartment complex were monsters.

_All_ of them.

So for a human to suddenly -and silently- take residence so close left Sans a bit on edge. Of course, although Sans was willing to go to any lengths for his brother, he was not so willing to meet new people alone. He recalled when he brought this up to his brother, he only received an uncharacteristically serious sigh.

“BUT THAT IS JUST IT, SANS. EVERY TIME I HAVE TRIED TO MEET THIS NEW-HUMAN, THEY SEEM TO VANISH! EVEN THOUGH I KNOW SOMEONE IS LIVING THERE, IT IS AS IF THEY ARE A GHOST. AND I WOULD RECALL A GHOST MOVING IN!”

Sans had chuckled, attempting to lighten his brother’s somber mood.

“’s no good bro. so what’re we gonna -boo- about it?”

Pap had a fit at that and nearly locked himself into his room after the proceeding puns.  
Finally, after days and days of his super-ghoul ( _Heh. He still had it._ ) bro heaving and hawing, Sans’ everlasting patience wore out, and he stumbled out of the apartment.  
The human who had supposedly moved in beside them had never made an appearance outside -of what he could tell-, and their lights remained off except for the rarest of times.

As the drizzle which had been pelting down earlier came to a stopping point, Sans sighed as he emerged from the patio in front of his door and shuffled over to the house on the left. There seemed to be a soft melody playing from inside, and the beat of it seemed to hum through his skull; it reminded him of...

Shaking himself from his stupor, he acted. His knuckles rapped three times upon the moist wood, the lack of an overhang had covered the entire front patio in a layer of dew, and his sneakers soaked up an uncomfortable amount of water.

Finally, before he was just about to leave it as that and let his brother know there might actually be a ghost living beside them; the door creaked open.


	2. Chapter 2

A lithe-formed young woman peeked shyly from behind the door, hiding away half of her body and her foot turned inward in a nervous gesture.

Sans’ trademark smile tensed. He knew the look.

Fear.

It wasn’t uncommon for a human, no, but usually, the ones who dared to move in this close to the mountain were at least curious, not afraid. Fear led to bad things, Sans knew that.

“U-Um... Hey-Hello..?”

Sans snapped his head up to the woman from his reverie, and he plastered back on his disarming smile.

“hey. name’s sans. sans the skeleton. my brother papyrus and i are your neighbors. he thought i should pop on by to say hello.”

Her eyebrows shot up for a second before her timid expression took over again.

“O-Oh… That’s very kind- very kind of you t-two… I- My name is- name is Lilo..”

If skeletons had eyebrows, Sans’ would be raised, yet without them, he still managed to look suspicious. The human obviously was frightened, so why was she pretending to be hospitable?

“Oh.. Oh no, you must-you must be-must be frigid out there... Please-please, if you would, come in… I ap-apologise, I’m not a very good- good host..”

She opened the door wider, moving to allow him entrance, and while he hesitated for a moment, he deemed it safe enough and plotted in with his squelching shoes.

“Oh, oh dear, you’ve gotten all wet- oh no that must be uncomfortable…”

Without another word, she disappeared back into a dark part of the house, leaving him beside the door waiting. Strange, he thought. The fear which took over her face when she first saw him was taken over once again by an almost motherly worry- one that reminded him of...   
No, he’d hold his judgment, yet.

He took the second to take in the apartment; almost a mirror of his own. The steps at the front of the house led up to what looked to be two bedrooms - although there was too little light to suggest anything else - and the room to the right seemed to be a small living room, with a well-used couch and coffee table. A still-steaming cup of tea sat on a colourful coaster, and the cup appeared handmade at one of those ‘indie’ shops that Alphys was so obsessed with lately.

A second later, the human - Lilo - seemingly appeared out of nowhere, gliding in from the room to the left; which, by what she held, would probably be the laundry room.

Her arms were stuffed with a large rolled up towel, in a deep mahogany color, it was so warm it still radiated out heat; even from how far he stood from her now.

“H-Here, Mr. Sans… There are- There are some um- Some socks in there if.. If that’s not imposing... I just would hate for you to be walking around in w-wet socks..”

Sans’ grin wavered a bit at the title. Humans had called him many things, but ‘ _Mister_ ’? His outtake of breath (coming out as a bit of a scoff- rather than the laugh it had nearly turned to) seemed to startle the woman, and she mumbled worriedly.

“Oh.. I’m sorry I am being a bit rude… I guess I don’t... I guess I don’t really know… Know my m-manners..”

Sans shook his head at the strange human, holding out his arms to take the towel and socks from her, which she gladly obliged, and the towel wrapped itself around his cold feet as he neatly stacked his soaked socks into his shoes against the doorway. The socks she gave him were warm as well, and the silky-soft feel of them made him second guess his first misgiving of the human, although the way she tittered and fidgeted in his presence alone - alongside her avoidance of eye-contact - made him scowl unknowingly. He followed her silent beckoning into the living room and sat cautiously upon the couch as he watched her.

“so what brings you here? not very often we get a human in this complex.”

She seemed to flinch at the tone he took, and his eye-sockets narrowed.

“Oh… I don’t really- I don’t really get along with... With other humans… Is all… I thought maybe… Maybe making fr-friends with m-monsters would... Be… E-Easier, or I-… ah... I’m sorry, I-I..”

Sans’ sockets had become devoid of light.

Just what he'd assumed, then.

A novelty.

A new toy to play with- 

That’s how this human- this Lilo thought of his kind.

She would play with Papyrus’ heart, just to say she had a monster friend and tear him apart behind his back. Pap had gone through that enough times already. It’d been only three years since the monsters came to the surface, and yet Pap...

His cool, innocent, awesome brother had been the brunt of many humans eager to poke at the new entertainment that reared it’s head above-ground. Wanting to prove their chivalry for hanging out with the poor, innocent monsters.

Because it would be 'easier', she said...

His magic buzzed and clicked in the air, and he was sure his false smile was taut as he spoke.

“i see how it is. all the same. you humans.”

Lilo seemed to shake out of her skin as she felt the foreign feeling tingling against her skin and causing her heart rate to skyrocket.

“humans aren’t good enough for ya, huh buddy? thought maybe monsters would be easy to manipulate with that pitiful schtick you’ve got going on?”

A blue orb of light shown dimly from the recesses of Sans’ left eye-socket. The girl -and she did look so very much the part now, shivering as she was under his gaze- seemed to have a hard time catching her breath.

“well, breakin’ news, pal… if you’re lookin’ to make friends..”

Lilo stumbled off the couch as his blue light flared up, a tinge of yellow popping out at her.

“i suggest you keep moving along.”

Her arms pulled her head into her knees, tears threatening to pool and burn a path down her sweaty face. Breath wasn’t coming to her, and as Sans watched the human, he thought maybe she was beginning to hyperventilate.

He scoffed.

“whatever… stay away from my brother if you know what’s good for you human. capiche?”

With that, he stepped out of her apartment, throwing the towel and borrowed socks down in a heap as he put his soaked-through socks back on and trudged in his sneakers back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...  
> Another one...  
> no one really reads this...  
> it's more for my sanity...  
> also kinda shit...  
> but if you enjoyed, let me know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so...  
> I'm back..? Kind of...  
> My mind shits this stuff out randomly, and I can't really direct where it goes...  
> So I'm sorry that I started new crap before finishing others...
> 
> It's a major flaw in my character.  
> Anyways... Let me know what you think.


End file.
